


【雙橙】好好

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 眼中的釘子幻化成了蘋果。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 12





	【雙橙】好好

黃鉉辰&韓知城 左右無差  
*現背向，勿上升  
*私設有，OOC注意

1.  
「是你的錯。」  
黃鉉辰很討厭聽到韓知城說這句話，根本是斬釘截鐵地推卸責任，像是整場鬧劇全因他一個人而起。雖然他曉得那往往是在他的激動把韓知城逼到發飆邊緣，對方混亂的情緒所能做出的唯一反擊。  
儘管明白那是吵架時的氣話，但總是會繼續爭下去讓雙方都傷得徹底。

2.  
「吵夠了沒？」  
韓知城很討厭聽到黃鉉辰說這句話，感覺就像此次爭吵全是他的一廂情願，而黃鉉辰隨時可以抽身離開爭執的泥淖。雖然他曉得那時常是在他的咄咄逼人把黃鉉辰弄到無法反駁，對方實在無話可說只好模糊聚焦。  
儘管明白不能再吵下去，但在兩人都不願服軟的情況下這話無疑是火上加油。

3.  
也許是少年心性，容易對和自己本質相似的事物釋出敵意，在那個還不懂得收斂鋒芒的年紀，優秀的他總愛處處針對同樣優秀的他。  
他看不慣他的優點，他看不下去他的缺點。韓知城和黃鉉辰總是踩著彼此的待加強的痛處無限度地碾壓，也不知道算不算得上另類的互相激勵以期進步，只知道自己真的很討厭對方。  
後來就是被發現了爭吵，他們毅然決然地決議表面上維持良好的關係，私底下則至老死不相往來。  
再後來就是倔強的兩隻刺蝟終於學會面對面擁抱，傷彼此最深卻也抱彼此最緊，他們還可以拌嘴著、笑著談當年像網路小說情節一樣的協議。  
可是現實生活哪像小說那麼容易完結，他們的故事與情感還在無限地蔓延。

4.  
關係越來越好的他們其實很久沒吵架了，最近甚至有點曖昧，情竇初開的少年都不去捅破窗戶紙而已，分明已成為雙方心裡過分在意的存在。  
他們偶爾會回憶起練習生時期不算太陳舊的陳年往事，誰知回憶回憶著，歷史竟重演了。  
若說當年的兩人是在打仗，那現在可以說是戰後遲來的冷戰。  
黃鉉辰跟韓知城已經兩個禮拜沒說話了。

5.  
先開始的人是韓知城，那天和黃鉉辰不小心接吻後，開始躲著他。只要黃鉉辰在宿舍裡就絕對見不著韓知城的身影，連上節目安排座位都刻意坐在相隔最遠的距離，擺明要避開與他互動。  
意外就是發生得那麼快，年輕氣盛的孩子聚在一起打打鬧鬧免不了有一些過度親密的肢體接觸。  
唇瓣相貼的時候韓知城只感覺腦中一片空白，好像有什麼化學反應正在發生，整個人從耳尖開始發燙。他立刻大力推開了對方，但至今唇上的觸感猶在，黃鉉辰豐滿的嘴唇果然香甜柔軟，棉花糖裹了蜜似的。  
在他不知情的時候，眼中的釘子早已幻化成了蘋果，那一吻正好催熟了果實散發芬芳。  
在關鍵時刻韓知城總會退縮，明明躲著對方又好幾次在確認黃鉉辰進到房間後，跑到他房門口躊躇，最後又因為膽小而收回手。  
「先喜歡上就輸了！」韓知城只能口是心非地不去承認，裝作沉著地繼續拒絕跟對方交談，否則他鐵定會一敗塗地。

6.  
黃鉉辰很快就注意到了韓知城的不對勁，故意保持的距離令他十分不滿，被奪走初吻的又不是只有韓知城一個，卻搞得全是他的不對。  
那日的畫面和感受一直在他腦海裡揮之不去，他早就想這麼做了，那一吻的味道和幻想中、美夢中皆一模一樣。韓知城肯定是甜食吃多了，整片嘴唇都甜得不像話，要不是對方與歌聲如出一徹的清爽氣息直往臉上撲，他差點就要膩死在甜蜜的溫熱裡。  
雙方進入膠著後，黃鉉辰也賭氣似地不和韓知城有半句對話。他敏銳地感受到對方時不時將視線黏到自己身上，他可不敢回望，哪怕只是和那雙純淨的閃亮大眼對視多一秒，心裡的喜愛都會傾巢而出。  
哥哥弟弟們都勸他說那是只要一個道歉就可以解決的事情，再不然你們兩個乾脆在一起也好，李旻浩這樣開玩笑說著。  
「那為什麼是我先告白？」黃鉉辰說這話的語氣分明是隱忍的，裝作毫不在意地跟對方繼續耗下去，誰教愛計較的毛病總在沒必要的時候發作。

7.  
「你說，他是不是討厭我？」  
處在不同空間的梁精寅跟金昇玟不約而同地感到無言，他們的哥哥怎麼就這麼一竅不通？  
於是梁精寅挖起被窩裡吵鬧的韓知城，把嚷著無謂擔心害怕的他推出房間，過程中一直拍打他的背，希望他多點勇氣好面對自己的感情。  
於是金昇玟拉開牆前胡鬧的黃鉉辰，把沒痛覺似地用力敲打牆壁的他推到房門外，不忘提醒他想談戀愛就好好說話，希望別再把對方氣到消失得無影無蹤。  
「哥你加油。」是忙內不帶感情的鼓勵，韓知城盯著面前暴躁的黃鉉辰不由得後退了一大步。  
「好好說話啊。」是金昇玟語氣平板的叮嚀，黃鉉辰瞅見面前慌張的韓知城不禁別開目光。  
「砰－－」門雙雙關上的剎那，他們想挖坑跳進去的心情都有了。

8.  
「好久不見啊哈哈……」韓知城一邊嘗試打哈哈蒙混過關，一邊縮著身子往客廳走去。  
然而他實在不想再躲下去，只是見到對方的臉他都能聽見心臟瘋狂跳動著，心念一轉不如趁這個機會說清楚，鼓起勇氣轉身過去竟一頭撞上追來的黃鉉辰。  
「好痛！」低下頭捂著受到衝擊的下巴，黃鉉辰因為突如其來的疼痛有些氣惱，「韓知城！」  
他皺起眉頭望向將要怪罪的對象，卻在看到韓知城按著額頭、眼角泛著淚花的模樣時，心軟得一塌糊塗。  
看樣子撞得不輕。黃鉉辰把韓知城帶進懷裡仔細查看，比對方大上不少的手輕輕覆上疼痛處按揉，嘴巴也湊上前呼氣。他一時間也顧不著自己還有點發紅的下巴，臉上滿是擔憂的神情，「還痛嗎？」  
靠太近了！韓知城被面前人的關心嚇得渾身一抖，旋即推開了黃鉉辰。門面的帥氣果然不是蓋的，為自己操心的樣子及親暱的動作深情起來太令人心動了。  
他覺得方才好不容易攢起的勇氣全被撞散了，狼狽地掙脫懷抱後，一溜煙地逃往客廳角落。

9.  
黃鉉辰站在沙發的不遠處對著上頭縮成一團的人大喊，他沒有再靠近半步，威嚇力仍是無遠弗屆，「你還打算躲到什麼時候？」  
「是我該問你要躲到什麼時候吧？」韓知城頓時被激得腦羞成怒，甩開抱枕站起身來步步逼近黃鉉辰，他不甘示弱地回嗆，眼看氣勢都要高過高他半個頭的男孩。  
「呀韓知城，是你先撞我的！」黃鉉辰再次迴避了韓知城對上來的憤怒視線，噘起嘴嘟嘟囔囔，說出來的話卻全是顧左右而言他。  
又來了，黃鉉辰意識到情勢對自己不利絕對會轉移焦點，就這麼從他們互相不理睬的事情帶到剛剛的事件上。韓知城不肯接續黃鉉辰帶偏的風向，他硬是拋出最初想釐清的問題：「你是討厭我吧？只是親、只是發生那件事就一直不看我！」  
韓知城因為害羞和氣惱漲紅了整張臉，語到激動處他選擇性遺忘是自己先躲著人家的，只是非常介意黃鉉辰數次躲開他的視線，沒來由地覺得委屈。  
黃鉉辰被一句道出的事實堵回了所有針鋒相對，確實他也有不得當的行為，他煩躁地揉亂頭髮又低吼了聲，在他看來其實怎樣都是躲著他的韓知城更有討厭對方的可能。  
常有人把喜歡的人比喻作生存所需的氧氣，而他們像是活性極高的元素，一暴露在氧氣下便無可遏止地劇烈反應。

10.  
持續對峙，黃鉉辰的頭低得不能再低，雙手伸上前抓住對方的臂膀，「你好好聽我說！」  
打破僵持，韓知城拉下對方的手，眨著微溼潤的雙眸，「那你好好看著我啊！」  
一陣靜默，黃鉉辰彆扭地抬起頭，毫無阻隔地望進韓知城深邃的眼底。韓知城抿緊嘴巴，等待黃鉉辰輕啟朱唇，結果竟被攬入臂彎。  
「你沒有好好看著我。」韓知城感覺到自己的臉燒了起來，他居然覺得這個懷抱有他聞過最香最舒服的氣味。  
「那你好好聽我說。」黃鉉辰深吸幾口氣緩過神，對面前人滿溢出來的愛意快把他壓得無法鎮定。  
然後就是混沌的一切感情都瞬間明朗了起來，沒有誰先喜歡上誰的輸贏，也沒有誰先告白的勝負。他們幾乎是同時叫囂著：「我喜歡你！」

11.  
轟轟烈烈的戰爭後日子總要回歸平靜，他們偏要變成轟轟烈烈的戀愛，那就少不了最爛俗但經典的對白。  
「是你的錯。」韓知城把頭靠上黃鉉辰的頸窩，滿足地蹭蹭。  
是我的錯，讓你那麼喜歡我。可是你也有錯，我們的故事沒有因誰而起，只因為是你是我，永遠別想隨便獨自脫手。  
「吵夠了嗎？」黃鉉辰把手插進韓知城的髮絲裡，溫柔地撫摸。  
吵不夠啊，我們已經吵過好好rap好好跳舞，是時候來吵怎麼好好愛我了。夠我們吵一輩子的。


End file.
